Just go with it!
by Ben Kurosu
Summary: We join Ben Cross a 16 year old teenager with a pretty average life but when one faithful night he meets a girl from a video game, He decides to just go with it but what happens when he does? Hell I don't even know and I'm the author. Join us in this little adventure. Contains Mob Talker. I am truly horrid at writing summaries xD (I might change the summary later)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark Friday night with the heavy clouds converging over a 2 story brick house. Though not even noticing the changing weather was Ben Cross. He sat in front of his computer playing his favorite game, Minecraft.

Ben was preparing his enchanted weapons and armor. He was going to kill the Ender Dragon, he had killed the Ender Dragon with his friends before but he wanted to try it solo this time. As soon as he entered 'The End' it started to pour outside. He spawned on the obsidian platform like always, he easily built across with the dirt blocks he brought with him. He already knew how to kill the ender dragon since he did it before, so he decided to do the same strategy he did while playing with his friends. He had to destroy all of the Ender Dragon's healing towers before engaging the Ender Dragon itself.

He destroyed the towers with only a little bit of resistance from the Endermen and the Ender Dragon itself. He stood on top of one of the many obsidian towers and started to shoot at the Ender Dragon with his enchanted bow. He was wondering to himself if he brought enough arrows, which he only brought two stacks of 64. The Ender Dragon would charge towards him at times and when that happens he would switch to his enchanted diamond sword and slash at it pushing it away. Just when the Ender Dragon's life bar reached half a flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder was seen outside. He simply ignored this and continued to chip away at the Ender Dragon's health.

The Ender Dragon had a tiny sliver of health left. Ben didn't hesitate to take the final shot. He drew his enchanted bow for one more shot. The arrow was sent flying towards it's target. Though before the arrow could hit it's mark, lightning struck the house causing a power outage.

He was completely speechless but then he became enraged after finally registering what just had happened. He let the rage take over him. He screamed curses at the wall as if it was a real person. Though if it was, the wall would be crying in a corner right now. After a full ten minutes of cursing at the wall he flopped down in his bed and fell asleep from frustration and exhaustion.

He awoke to the first light of Saturday morning bathing his room in a yellow hue. He wasn't really a morning person but he always woke up early on weekends. He turned away from the window to check the time on his wall clock on the opposite side of the room only to find a surprising sight. There lay sleeping next to him was a beautiful girl. He didn't know how to react or whether he was dreaming or not, though he did something that he felt was natural to him. He extended his hand to her and placed it on her chest. He was now groping the sleeping girl's chest. The girl slowly started to awaken. She had a distinct shade of amber in her eyes. She stared at him looking half asleep he didn't know it but he was starting to squeeze the girl's breast slowly applying more pressure. She started to notice and took a look at his extended hand, that's when realization struck her. Her face turned into a deep shade of red as she shrieked, panic over took her as she pushed him off his side of the bed.

He was fully awake now and looked up at the girl in his bed. She was fully sitting up, her features more clear to him. She was covering her chest with both arms she looked to be about his age and around 5'6. She had longish auburn hair going down to the middle of her back. She wore a light green hoodie that acted also as a mini skirt, she had dark green leggings that went up to her thighs, and she wore dark gloves. She had a visible blush over her face that seemed to be a mixed expression of anger and embarrassment.

He decided to break the silence. "Good morning?" It sounded more like a question.

She seemed to only be angered by his comment. "I-Is that all you have to say!?" She stammered answering back.

He knew he was in dangerous territory right now, he had just touched a girl inappropriately which she could report as sexual harassment. He had to play it cool. "So, would you like anything to eat?" That was the first thought that came into his mind.

Her expression only seemed to worsen when he asked that. "T-That's not what I'm asking! W-What were you doing when I woke up!?"

He decided to try asking the questions instead. "Oh yeah? Why were you in my bed in the first place?"

The question seemed to only confuse her. "How would I know? Aren't you the pervert that brought me here?"

The question she asked hurt him a bit because he's heard accusations like that before, though this time he was innocent. "Me? You're the one that was in my bed when I woke up."

Now she appeared even more confused but her suspicions didn't stop there. "Even if that's true, I-It doesn't explain why you were violating me when I woke up!?"

He was guilty for that one, so he told the truth. "About that..." He trailed off hesitating on how to word it right. "I was checking if I was dreaming..."

His answer only seemed to anger her. "How does groping my chest tell you if you're dreaming or not!?"

She got him there, wasn't the best way to check if he was dreaming, though he never likes to back down or let someone else get the last word so he still tried to justify himself. "Fine, I get it now that it's not really the best way to check if I'm dreaming or not but now that I know I'm not dreaming can I just apologize?" He raised up his hands in a way that made him look harmless.

He slowly stood up and approached her, she made a slight movement of backing away from him but he saw that and stopped moving towards her. "I'm not going to harm you in anyway." Her expression softened as he decided to slowly back away from the bed.

He stayed at that distance to keep her comfortable. "I'm sorry." He trailed off a bit and asked her a question. "Um, I don't know your name."

She seemed hesitant to tell him, so he told her his name. "If it helps my name is Ben."

Telling her his name seemed to put her more at ease. "My name is Cupa."

He was a bit confused now, the name was familiar to him and he had a feeling he's seen this girl before but he couldn't remember. After some heavy thinking, there was only one person that came into his mind when he heard the name Cupa. He ran past her and went to his school bag and pulled out his binder. He looked at the binder's cover which had a picture he printed of the Mob Talker girls from Minecraft. He looked up at her to find her staring at him with more curiosity in her eyes with no hint of anger or suspicion.

He eyed her again one more time then looked at the picture, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not anymore. "Cupa?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a creeper?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She was curious at his sudden question.

"That's what I thought, so now I'm sure this is a dream."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, one thing you're not real or at least not suppose to be." He said bluntly.

"Why would I not be real? I'm right here."

"Well you're from a game while this is real life... Though let's not press on any further."

"Okay!" She seemed to be more cheery from before but he liked her attitude.

"So going back to my old question, would you like anything to eat?" As he asked that her stomach growled loudly. "I guess that answers my question."

He walked out the room and she simply followed him down the hall. She seemed to gaze at everything around her on the trip to the kitchen, though he guessed that it was a normal reaction for people who enter a new house. They reached the kitchen and He looked into the fridge and found a box of frozen bacon, a half carton of eggs, a pitcher of orange juice, a box of frosted flakes, and an unopened milk carton.

"So we have two choices, I can make Bacon and Eggs and orange juice or Frosted flakes with milk." He asked her but she just seemed confused.

"What food are those?" She seemed to be looking at the ingredients he had out.

"Ah, I forgot your from Minecraft." He decided to make Bacon and Eggs.

After 5 minutes he finished cooking the bacon and eggs and served them on two plates with glasses of orange juice. He put a fork and spoon next to each plate. He started to eat with them but stopped when he noticed Cupa wasn't eating. "What's wrong? Not hungry anymore?"

"It's not that I'm not hungry it's just that..." She seemed to be looking at her fork and spoon then he knew she obviously never used a fork and spoon before.

"You use it like this." He showed her how to use the fork and spoon in an attempt to teach her. She was really bad at it, the food kept falling out of her utensils.

"Here let me help." He stood up and grabbed her spoon and scooped up some food. "Here open your mouth." He ended up spoon feeding her the whole meal though secretly he enjoyed it because he always wanted to feed a girl like that.

"That food tasted really good!" She said while he was putting the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks, I'm not really the best cook or at most don't know a lot of recipes but the ones I do know I try to make them taste really good."

"I think you're a great cook!" Her compliment made him blush a bit because he wasn't really used to getting praise for his cooking. Then again he usually doesn't get any praise for anything he does.

"Well, you want to watch TV?" He actually really hated watching TV but he felt they should do something together, to make her feel more comfortable.

"What's TV?" He forgot that she came from Minecraft so they didn't have TVs.

"Here follow me." They walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "That's a TV." He pointed to the 56 inch flat screen.

"How does it work?" She was staring at the TV waiting for something to happen.

He picked up the TV remote and gave it to her. "Press the red button to turn on the TV."

She did so and the TV lit up and it was showing a cartoon. "Wow there's small people in there!" He decided to give her a brief explanation on how a TV works. "Wow this is so advanced."

She started to change the channels at random and then she passed by the news channel. "A heavy storm showed up from thin air causing low flooding in the streets and electrical surges due to lightning." She then continued changing channels while he silently thought to himself.

_The storm that happened last night, did it bring her here? I know for one thing it killed my power but did it bring her here? I don't know how lightning can cause a video game character to show up. Though I don't feel like complaining, there's a cute girl alone with me right now what could possibly go wrong?_

As he was thinking to himself he heard the door to his house open.

* * *

**I might be changing the title of this story a bunch of times because I have not thought of a solid title for this story yet, so feel free to give me a suggestion. Please review, follow, and and give me your thoughts about the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I posted chapter 1 like two days ago but I had some free time so decided to work on chapter 2 early and post it.**

* * *

**-Ben's Point of View-**

Cupa was next to me, intrigued by my TV. Honestly, I don't think TV is interesting at all. I find all the shows boring, don't get me wrong I'm fine with walking dead, but as I said nothing really interesting to me. I would rather experience things myself than watch it. That's a reason why I immerse myself in video games. I like to travel to different worlds, different times, and meet people with their own story. I played hundreds of video games but honestly Minecraft takes the cake. I feel so free. The world is mine to shape and form. I would play with my friends and build towering structures, if we got bored we would download mods to make the game more interesting.

Mob Talker was one of the mods I downloaded. I actually used the mod before but stopped when I ran out of scripts. Recently I found that they revived the mod and made Mob Talker 2 and I was delighted to play it again. It felt really like playing a real visual novel, it even had that cute anime style drawing those visual novels have. I ran out of scripts eventually, so I decided to go kill the Ender Dragon, though it seems that it wasn't meant to be. Though I don't really feel like complaining even though the storm from last night killed my electricity, I woke up with a cute girl in my bed. If you ask me, something like that can only happen in animes.

I looked up at the TV again and noticed it was the local news network. They were talking about the storm last night. A storm brought a video game character to my house. Who's going to believe me? I decided to not press on any further and enjoy my time with Cupa. The moment was short lived as I heard the front door to my house open, Cupa didn't seem to have noticed the door open but I certainly did. I knew it had to be my parents since it was Saturday and they had no work. We were in the living room, the kitchen was behind us and the kitchen had 2 doors, one giving access through the living room and one directly beside the front door of my house. Then I look at the guest bedroom which is across the living room.

I nudged Cupa's shoulder a bit to get her attention. "Cupa, head towards that door." I pointed to the guest bedroom. The problem was the guest bedroom was far across the living room and you could get seen going there from the front door.

"Why?" She seemed to be rather fond of the TV now.

"I need you to stay in there for a while, there's a TV in there too." I mentioned the TV and she brightened up at that moment.

She went on her way toward the guest bedroom. I ran up to the front door to greet my parents but instead I find my friend Allen. He was about 5'7 he had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a WWE T-shirt and basketball shorts. He had two bottles of coffee in a plastic bag in his left hand. The plan will still go on because he'll think wrong if he sees Cupa.

"Were you talking with someone?" Allen suddenly asked me.

I completely ignored his question. "Allen, what a surprise to see you!" Even though I greeted him he had a questioning look.

"What do you mean surprising? You told me to come to your house yesterday." I totally forgot that I asked him that.

I had to stall him and keep him from looking behind me. "I see you've brought coffee." I pointed to the bag in his hand.

"I always bring coffee to your house."

"Well, what are you going to do today?"

"I think I'll go work on my house in Minecraft." He tried to walk past me but I blocked him.

"Wait!" I had to think of something to stall him longer. "We should pass through the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Because the floors behind me were just mopped."

"Whatever." He started off in the kitchen.

I looked behind me and saw Cupa just enter the guest bedroom and the door close behind her.

"What are you looking at?" I quickly turned around to find him standing through the kitchen doorway.

"Nothing, let's go." I followed him through the kitchen and then into the Living room.

He sat on the sofa and looked up at the TV. It was a show about crime detectives or something else I didn't care about. I took the remote on the sofa and set the TV to HDMI 1 and passed him a PS3 controller. I pressed the middle button on the controller which turned on my PS3. He wanted to play Minecraft so I selected Minecraft out of my games. Since I loved the game, I decided to even get it for my PS3. It wasn't long after we started playing I heard a scream from the guest bedroom and so did Allen.

I was concerned and ran up to the guest bedroom. As I was about to grab the door knob the door opened and Cupa ran out of the room only for me to block her way. She bumped into me causing me to fall back and her landing on top of me. Instead of her moving away she wrapped her arms around me. At any other moment this would have been fine for me but Allen was right behind us staring.

* * *

**-Cupa's Point of View-**

Ben had told me to go into this room and he said there was a TV. I wonder why he told me to go in here so suddenly. I entered into a room brightly lit by the light coming through the window. It had a bed and a TV across it just like he said. I found a thing that looked like a remote and happily sat on the bed. I pressed the red button on the remote and the TV turned on. I sat there flipping through these channels until I heard something.

'Meow' I heard it again but it sounded really close. I looked down to see there was a cat on my lap. It's known creepers are deathly afraid of cats. I always felt scared of them like everyone did.

"C-CAT! IT'S A CAT!" I started to scream.

I instantly stood up and ran towards the door. I opened the door and ended up bumping into Ben.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Ben, there's a c-cat in the room!" I stammered.

Then the cat decided to poke it's head out. 'Meow' I heard the sound of death again.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter. "Ben protect me!" I yelled.

"It's just my cat, it won't hurt you Cupa." Even though he said that I was still scared out of my mind.

"Allen, can you go and put the cat in my parent's room?" When Ben said that I looked around and noticed there was another person with us.

Allen went up to the beast and picked it up. He brought it upstairs disappearing.

"Ben, that was so scary!" I held on to Ben gradually tightening my grip on him.

He started to rub my back with his other hand. "It's okay the cat's gone." He said in a soothing voice.

"A-Are you sure?" I didn't see the cat anymore but I was still cautious.

"Yes, I'm sure." I started to calm down as he reassured me.

It felt like minutes pass as we were there together. "All better?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes. "Yeah" I said sheepishly.

* * *

**-Ben's Point of View-**

I actually wanted us to be like this a lot longer but there's Allen coming down the stairs. As soon as he came downstairs I knew this moment would end. He just walked past us with a smirk, I knew what he was thinking the moment I saw him. He sat down on the sofa continuing to play Minecraft.

I decided to break the silence. "Um, Cupa you can let go now." She must've realized how long she was holding on to me because she let go with a visible blush on her face, though I'm sure I had one too.

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. "Why don't we go join my friend over there?" I said gesturing towards Allen.

We walked over to the sofa and sat down. I was seated in the middle of both of them, Allen to my right and Cupa to my left.

Allen eyed the girl but not for a long time because I nudged his ribs with my elbow. "Ben, who's she?" Allen decided to ask about Cupa.

Cupa then turned her gaze towards Allen. "I'm Cupa!" She seemed excited to meet a new person.

Allen's personality seemed to clash at Cupa's. "My name's Allen." He said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

Cupa didn't notice the annoyance in his voice. "Nice to meet you Allen!" He smiled brightly at Allen.

Allen had a questioning look. "How do you know Ben?" Allen asked.

Cupa must have recalled this morning's events because she started to blush. "I uh..." Cupa seemed to trail off.

"Yeah about that, I was playing Minecraft last night during the storm and the next morning she was in my bed." I said bluntly.

Allen gave me a look of surprise when I mentioned she was in my bed. "So she was in your bed?" Allen not seeming to believe me turned his gaze toward Cupa. "Cupa right? Is what Ben said true?" Allen's question seemed to make the already visible blush on her face darken.

Cupa pulled the edges of her hood down to cover her face more entirely before answering. "Y-Yes It's true, I-I woke up in his bed."

Allen seemed surprised at her answer. "So what did you guys do when you woke up?" Allen asked curious.

I decided I would handle this part. "Well... I woke up first and-"

Cupa decided to interrupt me. "I-I woke up and this p-pervert was violating me!" Cupa pointed at me.

I face palmed when she said that. "We weren't suppose to tell him that part Cupa." I looked at Allen who seemed unchanged by what she said.

Allen sighed. "I expected as much."

I was hurt by his comment. "What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned him.

He seemed unfazed by my question. "Well naturally you're a dirty minded pervert, so what's to expect." He simply stated.

I was still trying to protect my dignity. "What makes me a dirty minded pervert!?"

Allen then looked at the silent Cupa. "Cupa tell me what was he doing when you woke up."

Cupa was surprised at his sudden question. "W-When I woke up..." Cupa seemed hesitant to tell him but she did before I could stop her. "H-He was groping my chest..." I tried to take a look at her but she turned her gaze away.

Allen seemed surprised when she said that. "Really that's all? Since it was Ben I expected something much worse."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why would you think that!?"

"Because you're Ben." He simply stated.

"I was just checking if it was a dream!" I shouted.

"Ben..." He trailed off but I knew what he was going to say. "Go kill yourself." He stated simply and continued playing.

The room grew silent and there was a tense atmosphere between me and Cupa. Cupa looked up to the TV and saw Allen playing Minecraft.

Cupa was staring at the TV with an expression of awe. "That looks exactly like Minecraftia!"

Me and Allen both turned to her with questioning looks. "Minecraftia?" We asked at the same time.

Cupa nodded her head yes. "Yeah, that's where I come from, you can tell because everything looks square!" She pointed at the TV.

"I forgot to mention, she's a creeper from Minecraft or Minecraftia as she calls it."

Allen looked at Cupa again. "Is that why she has that creeper hood." Allen pointed at the creeper face on top of the hood.

"Yeah pretty much, here wait let me go get something." I ran upstairs to get my binder from my school bag.

Before leaving the room I turned on my computer and went on steam to check if the rest of my friends were playing Dota 2. Surprisingly my friend Jerome was online but not playing Dota 2.

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: you're not playing Dota 2?'

'SW[A]G: Not the time to be talking to me man.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: Why?'

'SW[A]G: There's a chick behind me claiming she's an Enderman.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: What did you just say?'

'SW[A]G: Can't you read I just said there's a chick behind me that said she's an Enderman from Minecraft.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: What does she look like?'

'SW[A]G: She's as tall as me, has long brown hair and purple eyes, wears a black turtle neck sweater and a black beanie.'

I looked at my binder as he described her.

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: What's her name?'

'SW[A]G: She said her name was Andr.'

I knew it, I have to head over to Jerome's house with Cupa.

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: I'm coming over...'

* * *

**That was chapter 2. Tell me what you guys think of it. Review, Follow, Favorite, and subscribe! Oh wait this isn't Youtube xD.**

**Note: Those are real steam names lol and I play Dota 2 :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 start!**

* * *

Ben was heading down stairs with a picture of the Mob Talker girls folded up in his pocket. He headed into the living room to find Cupa and Allen playing Minecraft together.

"Basically that's how you craft, it's easier than the way in PC edition." Allen explained.

"What's this PC edition?" Cupa asked.

"Allen!" Ben decided to interrupt their conversation.

"What?" Allen asked a bit annoyed.

"Take a look at this." Ben handed him the folded up picture. "Do you remember me showing this to you last week?"

Allen eyed the picture carefully before looking up at Cupa. "She looks exactly like the picture." He said.

"She even has the same name." Ben added before taking the picture from him. "Were going to Jerome's house."

Allen seemed curious about our sudden destination. "Why?"

Ben turned to Cupa who was completely engrossed in the game. "Cupa? Do you know a girl named Andr?" He asked.

Cupa turned her attention to Ben. "She's my best friend!" She said with a smile.

"Well then, how would you like to meet her in this world?" Ben asked her.

"I would love to!" Cupa jumped off the sofa excitedly.

Ben turned to Allen. "Allen you coming?"

Allen sighed. "Sure, why not?" He sounded bored.

Ben took lead and went out the door, Cupa simply followed while Allen lagged behind.

* * *

**-Jerome's Point of View-**

I wonder why Ben would want to come over so suddenly. I was sitting on my Bed while Andr was walking around looking at my room. My room was pretty big or it just looks that way with the lack of stuff in it. I had a bed, a work desk for homework, a desktop next to the window, and a closet in the corner. I looked at the girl again. I was doing a project for school around 3 AM last night. I must have fell asleep because I woke up on my bed and it was morning. Though when I looked behind me there was a girl next to me.

I remember clearly how we met this morning. I ran out of my bed in surprise and ran to my bathroom. I quickly splashed my face with water to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I walked back into the room to find the girl still there. I then walked up to her to get a better look. She looked my age and looked as tall as me which was rare because I'm taller than most people I know. She had long brown hair and a weird looking black beanie. She wore a black turtle neck sweater and a matching mini skirt. As I was looking at her, she started to awaken. She had beautiful amethyst colored eyes. I knew staring was wrong but I couldn't stop myself from staring at her eyes. She must've had fully awoken because she screamed.

I screamed too surprised by her sudden shriek." What's wrong!?" I asked.

She hid her face within her sweater. "W-Who are you?" She stammered.

I took a step back. "My name is Jerome." I said.

"W-Where am I?" She asked looking around the room.

"You're in my house and more specifically, my room."

A visible blush formed on her face making her hide her face deeper within the sweater. "I-I'm in a boy's room!" She stammered.

"You've never been into a boy's room before?" I asked curiously.

"N-No this is my first time."

"Well..." I decided to ask for her name. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"M-My name is Andr." She said sheepishly.

"Okay Andr, why don't we eat breakfast and then we can talk a bit." I said gesturing for her to follow me.

We eventually got to the kitchen. I gestured her to sit down and wait at the dining table. I decided to make macaroni and cheese since it was easy enough. While we were eating I found out she didn't know how to use a fork or a spoon which was strange. How could a girl my age not know how to use basic eating utensils.

Though I tried to teach her it was all in vain so I offered to feed her. "Why don't I just feed you for now?" I asked.

A blush formed over her face as I asked her. "F-Feed me?" She hid her face within her sweater again.

"Well... It's just easier than teaching you how to use them right now." I reasoned.

"O-Okay." She peeked her head out.

I took her spoon and fed her the macaroni and cheese. "How does it taste?"

Her face lit up as I asked her. "It's really good! What is it?" She asked.

"It's macaroni and cheese haven't you heard of it before?"

"Nope I have never seen or heard about food like this." She simply said.

I decided to not ask any further questions until we were done eating. After we were done eating I decided we should go back into my room so I can ask her about herself. She sat on my bed while I decided to go up to my desk and grab the chair next to it. I sat on the chair backwards so my legs were around the back of it.

"So Andr where are you from?" I asked.

"I come from Minecraftia." She said.

I was confused. "Okay, moving on." I looked at her. "Judging by your looks your not from here so what's your ethnicity." I said trying not to sound racist.

"I'm an Enderwoman." She said simply.

"Wait say that again?" I was even more confused now.

"I'm an Enderwoman as I said. My dad's the Ender Dragon."

When she said Ender Dragon I knew she had to be talking about Minecraft. "Are you talking about the game?" I asked.

Now she looked confused. "Game? What do you mean?"

"I mean the game Minecraft." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm from Minecraftia as I told you, I'm an Enderwoman, and my dad's the Ender Dragon." I stood up.

I was just confused now, I don't know if she's being serious or joking, or just plain crazy. As I was pacing the room I heard a sound come from my computer. It seems I left my computer on and forgot to turn it off last night. Steam was open and it seems I got a message from Ben.

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: you're not playing Dota 2?'

'SW[A]G: Not the time to be talking to me man.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: Why?'

I looked behind me and jumped when I saw Andr right behind me. "Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"S-Sorry, I was just curious about what your doing." She apologized.

"It's okay, I'll tell you in a minute." I continued to type.

'SW[A]G: There's a chick behind me claiming she's an Enderman.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: What did you just say?'

'SW[A]G: Can't you read I just said there's a chick behind me that said she's an Enderman from Minecraft.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: What does she look like?'

I looked at Andr behind me to get a good look at her again.

She seemed to notice how I was scanning her up and down. "S-Stop staring so much." She said with a light blush.

"Sorry, give me another minute." I continued where I left off.

'SW[A]G: She's as tall as me, has long brown hair and purple eyes, wears a black turtle neck sweater and a black beanie.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: What's her name?'

I was a bit curious why Ben would ask all these questions. Though I decided to shrug it off until later.

'SW[A]G: She said her name was Andr.'

'[MGQ]Benwolf545: I'm coming over...'

Ben logged off before I could ask why. I turned around to see Andr waiting for me.

I decided to not ask anymore about her and let her do the asking. "Anything you would like to know?"

Apparently there was a lot she wanted to know. Mostly a lot of things including technology. After a while I got a bit tired from standing and walking around so I decided to sit on my bed and think. Soon enough I heard the door bell downstairs. Me and Andr went down stairs to greet Ben. I opened the door expecting to see one person but instead found three.

* * *

Ben shortly arrived at the house with Cupa and Allen shortly lagging behind. Ben reached the front door and used the door bell.

Shortly after a guy who looked to be 5'11. He had short black hair combed to the left. He wore a black graphic T-shirt and dark denim jeans. Though what was more interesting was the girl behind him.

She looked to be as tall as the guy maybe half an inch shorter. She had long brown hair and wore black beanie that looked like it had eyes. She wore a black turtle neck sweater, matching mini skirt, and black leggings. Her eyes were a certain shade of amethyst.

Cupa ran past Ben and Jerome to hug the girl.

The tall girl was obviously surprised at the sudden appearance and squeeze of the petite girl. "Cupa!?"

"Andr! You're here too!" Cupa said excitedly.

Ben and Jerome were just watching the two girls reunite while Allen seemed to bored out of his mind.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Jerome whispered.

"I'll tell you about it inside." Ben assured.

Jerome decided to walk up and interrupt the two girls. "Let's head inside now." Jerome seemed to lead the way into his house.

The girls sat on the first sofa together while the guys sat on another. The girls continued to talk to each other while Jerome and Ben had their own conversation.

"Ben, why did you come here so suddenly and who's that chick and why did you bring Allen?" Jerome pointed to Allen using his phone.

"I came here because of this." Ben pulled out the folded picture within his pocket and gave it to Jerome.

Jerome eyed the picture and then he looked at the two girls. "so, these chicks are from this?" He said pointing at the picture.

Ben nodded his head yes. "About the girl her name is Cupa and she said she's from Minecraftia." He almost forgot to add one more thing. "Oh, also she's a creeper."

"Do you think what they said is true?" Jerome asked.

"So far I don't know what to think. What did Andr tell you?"

"She told me that she's an Enderwoman that she's from Minecraft or Minecraftia as they call it and that her dad's the Ender Dragon."

"Okay, so how did you meet her." Ben asked.

"I woke up in my bed and she was right beside me." Jerome explained.

"Did you grab her boob?" Ben asked.

"What kind of question is that!?"

Ben ignored his question. "Nevermind, what did you do?"

"I splashed my face with water to wake myself up. After I went up to her and stared at her for a while but she woke up."

"Let me guess, after that you went downstairs spoon fed her breakfast?" Ben smirked.

"Wow, how did you know?" Jerome asked suspicious.

"I did the same thing." Ben started to laugh.

"So how did you meet this Cupa chick?" Jerome decided to ask.

Ben got a bit nervous at this. "Well that is a bit...complicated." He simply said.

"What do-" Jerome was interrupted by a shout.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Andr yelled.

Everyone turned to the two girls, Andr looked angry while Cupa had a slight blush on her face. Andr suddenly turned to Ben and started to walk up to him. He stood up with his hands up as if he was under arrest.

Andr was a taller than Ben by a few inches. "W-Why were you violating my friend!?" She asked obviously furious.

Jerome looked confused because of the event happening around him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Andr turned to Jerome. "C-Cupa said this pervert was violating her this morning!" Andr pointed to Ben.

"Come on this is the second time I'm being accused like this!" Ben yelled.

Andr turned to Cupa. "C-Cupa tell them what this pervert did!"

Cupa seemed troubled every time someone brought up the events from this morning. "I-I woke up and Ben was groping my chest..." She said sheepishly as she tried to hide her face within her hood.

"I was just checking if I was dreaming!" Ben simply stated.

"H-How does that justify what you did!?" Andr asked.

Jerome decided to join in on the conversation. "You could have just splashed your face with water like I did." Jerome said.

Ben sighed to himself. "Well, it's too late for that now! I already said sorry anyway!" I said.

After occasional arguments, everything had finally calmed down. Everyone was back at their same seating places.

"So, how did her boob feel like?" Jerome quietly whispered.

"She may look flat, but they feel really soft." He said simply with a grin.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! I think I half assed this chapter a bit tell me if you think so and I'll work harder on the next. Also ****Ben's getting a lot of hate lol and Allen is still not going to be talkative until a certain chapter or meeting with someone.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far, any errors or mistakes? If your like the story so far please review, follow, favorite, and twerk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to post this chapter up earlier but due to writer's block (my friend calls it procrastination) I couldn't think of what to write but after that my internet had to make things worse and after that I ended up redoing this chapter though because of the extra time I got this chapter to 3k unlike my normal 2k per chapter minimum but I'm posting chapter 4 and chapter 5 together since I was suppose to originally post them in one chapter but I decided to split the chapter into two.**

**Enjoy reading these chapters.**

* * *

It was nearing noon as time passed in Jerome's house. They passed the time with conversations, short arguments, and even explanations about their surroundings. Cupa and Andr were having a conversation, Ben and Jerome were having their own, and Allen was using his phone quietly.

Allen looked at the time on his phone which read '11:36 AM'. "Eleven-Thirty" He muttered quietly to himself. He stood up started to walk toward the front door. Everyone stopped their previous tasks and placed their attention to him.

"Where are you going now?" Ben said with an exasperated sigh.

Allen didn't turn to answer him. "Home, see you guys later." He opened the door and left leaving the house silent.

"Is he okay?" Cupa asked, breaking the silence.

"Allen's just being a depressed bitch again."

Cupa turned her head to him. "What do you mean?"

Ben simply grunted in response. "There's no need to talk about it now."

"I'm hungry, what about you guys?" Jerome asked nobody in particular.

"Why don't we make it a double date then?" Ben teased.

Cupa and Andr looked at each curiously then turned to Ben and Jerome. "What's a double date?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Why don't you ask Jerome?" He extended his hand toward Jerome.

Jerome became nervous when the girls turned to him. "Uh... it's like a normal date but with two pairs instead."

"What's a regular date then?" The girls asked in unison.

Ben started to laugh as he tossed his phone to Jerome. "Here let me help." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

Jerome read straight off the screen. "The day of the month or year as specified by a number." Cupa and Andr looking confused as he read it.

"The definition under that!" He pointed at the screen.

"A social or romantic appointment or engagement..." Jerome read out quietly only for Ben to burst out laughing.

Andr was the first to speak. "A-A romantic engagement?" She stammered.

Cupa continued. "S-So it's something for like couples?"

"That's right! Andr and Jerome then Me and you." Ben pointed to the hooded girl causing her to blush.

"W-Why would I want to go on something like that with a pervert!" Cupa pointed in response.

"Me, a pervert? I prefer the term 'no sense of common decency' to clarify." Ben then moved across the sofa right next to Cupa. "We could get to know each other better." He said softly.

Cupa surprised at how fast his movements were panicked at his sudden closeness and pushed him off the sofa. "W-Why would I want to know anything about a pervert!"

Ben just stayed on the ground laughing and Jerome decided to step in. "Yeah it's not going to be a double date or anything like that, Ben's just trolling as usual... so let's go get something to eat."

Andr and Cupa stood up and followed Ben and Jerome as they walked out of the living room and out the door. Andr and Jerome were upfront while Ben and Cupa lagged behind a bit.

Ben sighed to himself quietly. "I honestly do want to go on a date with you though. Well, what about next time we go out on a regular date just you and me?" He said with a grin.

"I-I well, I um..." She pulled the edges of her hood down leaving him without an answer.

He chuckled. "I guess, I'll be waiting for an answer then." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with him as he tried to catch up to the others.

* * *

**-Allen's Point of View-**

I got home a few minutes after I left Jerome's house. I walked up the stairs to the raised platform that lead into my house. I unlocked the doors with the spare set of keys my parents gave me. I walked into my house to see if my sisters were home but I remembered that the rest of my family went to visit my grandparents in Seattle just a few days ago. I was suppose to follow them but I decided not to so I'm kind of living alone for a about two months but my parents told the neighbors to check up on me from time to time. I did a quick sweep of the house and went upstairs to my room.

I walked up towards my bedside drawer with a digital clock on top which read '11:55 AM'. I then decided to just go downstairs and watch TV. As I walked towards the door I heard shuffling coming from behind me. I turned around but all I saw was a black silhouette charging towards me making me fall back. I felt a sharp pain hit the back of my head and the world went black.

* * *

The four of them got to the restaurant eventually but were delayed because Andr kept looking at everything around her. Though Cupa was like that too when they were going to Jerome's house. They made it to a small coffee shop around the corner. Ben and the others would go here after school sometimes to meet up.

When they got inside they immediately found an empty table. Ben sat across Cupa while Jerome sat across Andr. The shop wasn't full but it wasn't empty either. Andr seemed restless about all the new people around her. Cupa on the other hand was excited seeing all the new faces. A waitress then came with menus for them to order. She placed them on the table and waited silently for them to order.

Ben on the other hand didn't have to browse because he knew what to get everytime he came here. "I'll have the usual iced coffee and Mocha Cake." The waitress nodded and scribbled on her notepad.

Jerome was browsing through the menu. "I'll take a ice tea and a club sandwich." He put the menu on the table.

The girls though seemed to be having a hard time to pick. "They all look so good!" Cupa said happily.

"I don't think I can pick anything either..." Andr said quietly.

Ben decided to make a suggestion. "Cupa, ever heard of cake?" He asked.

Cupa nodded her head. "I've seen the villagers make cake before but I've never tried it."

He nodded in return. "I see... Waitress please get the _beautiful_ girl over here, a slice of Green velvet cake and an iced coffee." He said stressing the word beautiful.

The compliment made the girl fluster. "T-Thanks..." She said softly.

Andr looked over her menu to Jerome. "Um, Jerome can you help me pick something..." She said barely audible.

Jerome stood up and loomed over her. "How about trying something simple like Vanilla Ice cream?"

Andr nodded. "I've never heard of it, but I'll try it."

Jerome turned to the waitress. "Vanilla Ice cream for the lady." The waitress nodded and walked off.

Ben took a glance at Andr and noticed the faint blush on her face. "Calling her a lady? Since when did this turn into a competition?" He said with a grin.

Jerome sat down next to him. "It's not a competition if I already won." He whispered loudly.

"We'll see won't we?" Ben said with a chuckle.

"What's with those two?" Andr whispered.

"I'm not sure but..." Cupa let out a soft giggle. "He said i'm beautiful..." She said with a faint blush.

She grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Cupa! Don't listen to that pervert!" She said looking worried.

"But Jerome called you a lady." Cupa said causing the girl to fluster.

"T-That's not the point! Jerome's okay, but why is he friends with a pervert like him!" She pointed to Ben.

Cupa shook her head. "I think Ben's alright, he's just a bit..." She trailed off thinking of a word. "Weird..."

Andr sighed. "I don't know how you can think that when he's been making these kind of advances on you."

"Well do you think it would be okay if Jerome did things like that?" Cupa asked curious.

Andr thought about it. "T-That's... I-I don't think... Forget it!" She shook off the thoughts about her and Jerome.

Cupa giggled at her reaction. "It's okay Andr, I think you and Jerome look good together!"

"S-Shut up! W-We won't be anything like that!" Andr stammered at her best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Allen's house a girl was straddling the unconscious Allen and shaking his shoulders for him to wake up.

The girl had a worried look on her face. "Hey are you dead? Please don't be dead!" She shook him harder she pulled her hand back to slap him.

Allen stirred feeling dizzy and nauseous, the world around him was shaking. He tried to focus on the blurry figure in front of him. "Who are-" He started but felt a sharp pain hit his the side of his face.

He was fully awake now staring at the girl on top of him. She was staring at him with her large ruby red eyes, she had hair ties with red beads holding her purple hair in twin tails, she wore a teal v-neck sweater with striped sleeves, and a black miniskirt.

"Please get off me before I faint." He said with a blank expression.

The girl did as she was told and stood up. Allen stood up and loomed over her as he had to look down at the petite girl. He estimated her to be 4'10 because of her height.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He questioned.

"My name's Venra..." The girl softly said.

"Okay, what are you doing here Venra?" He eyed the girl suspiciously.

"I woke up under here..." Venra pointed to the bed.

"You woke up under my bed?" He deadpanned.

Venra nodded her head. "I woke up earlier and heard footsteps and you came in through the door."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you decided to assault me?"

She turned her eyes to the floor. "I was merely protecting myself..." She said quietly twiddling her thumbs.

"How were you defending yourself when I didn't even attack?"

"Well, I'm in an unknown place where everyone could be hostile..."

"As far as I know, you were the one that's hostile. You even slapped my face." Allen turned his head and showed the red mark.

"I was trying to make sure you're not dead..."

"You could've just checked my pulse." Allen put his fingers to his neck.

She seemed confused by the action. "Check your pulse?"

He sighed. "Nevermind..." Allen then remembered Ben and Jerome's events. "Considering that you woke up under my bed... You're obviously from Minecraft or Minecraftia as you guys call it."

"That is correct. I'm a cave spider..."

"Okay then..." He then turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down stairs to make something to eat. You can follow since you probably didn't eat lunch." He walked out the door with the girl following.

"M-May I know your name?" The question making him stop in his tracks.

He simply turned his head. "It's Allen."

* * *

The same waitress brought the food to the table. Ben was currently eating his cake hungrily and was almost done. He stopped to sip a bit of his coffee and noticed Cupa was having a problem using her fork to eat the cake.

He waved his hand in front of her face to get the girl's attention. "Here do this..." He took a small butter knife that came with the fork and sliced the cakes into tinier pieces making it easier for her to pick up. She managed to get a piece of cake onto her fork this time and popped in her mouth.

Her face lit up happily as she swallowed. "This tastes amazing!" She hungrily started to eat.

He extended his hand and stuck his finger in the frosting of her cake and popped it in his mouth. "Wow, green velvet frosting taste better than I remember."

The girl fingered her own cake to taste the frosting. "This is called frosting?"

"Yeah, taste good doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Cake is awesome!" She continued to eat hungrily.

He quietly chuckled to himself. "Nice to see a girl with an appetite these days... When the hell did I start sounding like an old man?" He finished his cake and looked to Cupa who surprisingly already finished hers. "Wow that was quick, you might eat faster than me!" He complimented.

She took a glance at his face and then bent over the table getting closer to him. He felt the blood rush up to his cheeks as the girl inched closer. Her hand extended to him and she brushed her thumb softly against his face. He noticed there was some frosting on her thumb as she backed away.

The girl oblivious to what she had done was simply licking her thumb. "This frosting is great too!" She smiled brightly.

The boy turned away and found his friend wide eyed staring at him. "What are you staring at?" He asked, a faint blush on his face.

Jerome continued to stare at him. "How... How do you even... I give up..." He sighed.

Jerome and Andr ate their meals quietly. He of course had to teach her how to spoon ice cream but she got it in a relatively quick pace. They then decided to order refills on their drinks and chat.

"Jerome, How did you meet Ben?" Andr asked.

"Elementary..." Ben mumbled incoherently.

Cupa raised her arm. "What's elementary?"

"It's like a school and school is a place for adults to bore knowledge into your head."

"That sounds scary..." Andr said with a hint of fear.

"It's not scary but incredibly boring... Though you girls are going to school with us."

Jerome looked curiously at him. "How are you going to do that." He questioned.

"As you know of my pro photoshop skills... I will use that to get our schedules and simply change the names on them." He said proudly.

"How will that even work?" Jerome unimpressed by his plan.

"Until I find a way to permanently enroll these girls into our school, I will simply use the schedules to keep them with us for the next four weeks. Since it's only four weeks of school left and the teachers are just getting field trips and parties ready they won't check the student records."

"Okay so why do you my schedule?" Jerome asked.

"I'm going to remove your name from Andr's copy and place her name so both of you will have the exact same classes and of course Cupa will have my classes for I'll use my schedule."

"We're going to school!" Cupa cheered.

"Okay but can you continue the story of how you and Ben met?" Andr asked.

"Well, we met back in elementary... He just decided to follow me around like a stalker." Jerome answered.

"Me? Yeah right, I decided to hang out with this nerd." Ben extended his hand to Jerome.

"Sure... Did you know Ben was such a pervert back in elementary?"

Andr seemed unchanged. "I sort of knew that by now."

Ben was hurt by her demeanor. "Just for the record in elementary I was a bit of a perv but I mellowed out since Junior high."

Jerome scoffed at this. "Mellowed out? At best it seems you put all you're perverted thoughts on drawing it!"

Ben crossed his arms defensively. "Since when have I done this?"

Jerome took out his phone and swiped across the screen a few times. "This..." It showed a neatly drawn picture of a female straddling a male. "That..." The next showed a female against a wall with her legs wrapped around the male. "And this..."

Ben grabbed the phone before he could show the next one. He quickly deleted the photos and gave Jerome the phone. "Pictures or it never happened?" He said, flashing a grin.

"Well I may not have pictures but I have witnesses." He pointed across the table to the two girls.

"Pervert..." Andr simply said.

"I didn't know you were an artist... but THAT kind of artist..." Cupa turned her head away.

Ben sighed and slammed his face on the table. The while that followed were mostly accusations at him and embarrassing stories from his past. Though soon enough they got to a topic about where everyone will be staying.

He turned to Andr. "So Andr, you'll stay with Jerome for now."

Jerome sighed. "Since my parents are still at the Philippines for one more month then it's fine."

"I-I don't think it's appropriate for me to stay in a boy's house especially alone..." Andr said softly.

"Don't worry Jerome can let you stay in his parents' bedroom... or you can sleep with him if you want." Ben offered, a smirk forming.

I saw Jerome turn his gaze from Andr as she hid in her turtleneck. "Um, so where does that leave Cupa..." She asked quietly.

"It's obvious isn't it? She'll stay with me but your lucky since your parents are gone." Ben turned to Cupa who was merely a spectator until this point.

"W-What about your family?" Cupa stammered.

"I'm sure they won't mind. Though I warn you my sister is annoying."

"Though where will I sleep?"

"Well... Remember that room you were in this morning?"

"W-Was it the one with the cat?"

He nodded his head. "That's the guest room, you can stay there or with my sister... Either that or with me..."

Cupa pulled the edges of her hood down to hide her blush. "I-I don't think that's a good idea..."

Jerome suddenly stood up. "Okay since that's decided let's go pay and leave because it's getting late." He stood up of his chair.

"I'll pay for Cupa's food and you pay for Andr's food." Ben started to get out his wallet.

"Such a gentleman." Jerome said sarcastically.

Ben chuckled at the thought of him being a real gentleman. "I know right?"

Shortly they were out of the restaurant heading their separate ways. Cupa and Andr waved to each other as they split off. Andr and Jerome were heading towards Jerome's house which was the opposite direction from where they were going.

She tugged on Ben's sleeve while they were walking. "Hey Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your family like?" She asked softly.

He thought about it for a bit. "Well... My mom's a blonde and so is my sister but I have black hair like my dad..." Cupa looked at him with full interest as he spoke. "My mom's a make up artist and my dad works in a branch of the military as he says."

"What about your sister?" She asked full of curiosity.

He felt a shiver go through his spine. "I think it's better if you meet her face to face..."

"Okay then..."

They walked silently the rest of the way. They made it to the porch of the house. He turned around to face her. "Ready?"

"W-What if they don't like me?"

"There's no way they could hate you! My family isn't one to turn people away." He said with reassuring eyes. "But remember... Whatever I say, Just go with it." She nodded in return.

* * *

**Chapter 5 comes up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Originally if I posted both chapter 4 and 5 in one chapter it would have been 6k in words but I decided to split them.**

* * *

**-Ben's Point of View-**

I heard Cupa's breath hitch as we walked through the door. I walked inside the house with her shortly behind.

A voice echoed from the living room. "Ben, is that you?" It sounded like my sister.

I responded back loudly. "Yeah it's me and I have a guest."

The footsteps grew louder as the person approached. Soon enough standing in front of us was my little sister. She had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail. She had light blue eyes and looked to be about 10 years old. She wore a pink frilly dress that reached up to her knees.

"Hey Ben, who's she?" The girl pointed to Cupa who was hiding behind me.

"I-I'm Cupa..." Cupa said sheepishly, hiding behind me.

"She's really pretty!" My little sister said.

"Abby, is Ben home yet?" A voice echoed that sounded like my mother.

I turned to the direction of the kitchen. "Yeah mom, I'm home and I have a guest." I yelled loudly.

The door to the kitchen swung open and my mother came out. I was taller than her by an inch maybe two. Her hair was a wavy sandy blonde that went around her shoulders. She had a lighter shade of blue than my sister's eyes. She wore a blue blouse with her black pencil skirt so she probably just came from work.

She turned to me. "Ben, where did you go? You left the TV on when you left."

I shrugged off the glare she gave me. "Sorry, I went to Jerome's house and forgot about it."

She turned her gaze towards the girl behind me. "Who is that girl behind you?" She said, curiously eyeing the girl.

"She's a girl that came out of my video game." I said without any hesitation.

"Your video game?"

"I'm just kidding. Though I need to talk to you and dad about something."

My mom simply nodded and turned to my sister. "Abby go call daddy."

"Let's go talk in the living room." I led the way with Cupa and my mom following.

My dad came shortly, He was tall and built like what you would expect from an army man. He had black hair that had grey streaks. He looked to be the silent soldier kind of type but he was actually really outgoing and loud. My dad took his seat with my mom and they sat across from me and Cupa.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Okay let me skip straight to the subject... I want her to stay with us." I pointed at the silent hooded girl.

"What are you talking about?" My parents questioned.

"Well I simply have to take responsibility for her." I said.

"What do you mean take responsibility?" My dad asked.

My mom jumping to conclusions like always. "WHAT!? Your only 16! How could you do something like this!?" My mom yelled while my dad nodded to my mom's statement.

"I didn't think you would grow up so fast... You beat my age of 17-" My dad started but my mom slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Aren't you going to talk some sense into your son!"

I turned to Cupa who was watching my parents argue. "I think they misunderstood..." I whispered.

"What did they misunderstand?" Cupa asked.

"I'm pretty sure they think I slept with you." Cupa's face reddened as I said that.

"W-Why would they think that?"

"Well if we slept together... Sexually I mean then it could mean I got you pregnant... Which meaning I'm responsible for said pregnancy." I coughed loudly to get the attention of my parents. "Yeah... Guys I'm pretty sure I know what your thinking and it's not like that."

"What do you mean it's not like that?" My parents asked in unison.

"Last night when you guys were asleep... I was using my desktop and I looked out the window and saw her lying on the ground in the pouring rain." I turned to Cupa and mouthed the words "Just go with it." I then turned back to my parents. "I went outside to her and found her unconscious... I of course carried her into the house. I stayed up the whole night trying to keep her from shivering." My parents listened with full attention as I lied to them. "The next morning she woke up and I questioned about her... She says she doesn't remember anything except her name and age."

My mom was the first to speak. "Oh dear... Thank god our son was there." She said towards the hooded girl.

"Y-Yes, Ben has been very nice to me..." Cupa said quietly.

"Thank god our son we raised our son well to help people in need." My dad added.

"So she can stay with us?" I asked.

"Of course... Um dear what's your name?" My mother asked.

Cupa looked up at my mom. "My name is Cupa..."

"Why that's a pretty name!" My mom looked at the girl's clothes. "Cupa do you have any other clothes than what you're wearing?"

Cupa shook her head no. "These are the only ones I had when I woke up."

"Well dear, We'll go shopping tomorrow then." My mom smiled brightly at Cupa.

"I'll set up the guest room then." My dad said walking off.

My mom looked at her watch. "I'll start making dinner! Anything you would like Cupa?"

"I'm fine thank you." Cupa said simply.

My mom nodded. "Ask Ben if you need help with something." She started off into the kitchen.

"Okay now that's settled. I'll be up in my room..." I got up and walked towards the stairs with Cupa following. When we got up stairs I decided to do my weekend homework. I walked towards my school bag.

Cupa watched me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do homework. I don't even get why we get homework on weekends!" I shouted while scrambling through my stuff.

"What's homework?"

"It's stuff teachers give you to do. Though you'll have a first hand look at everything when you attend school." I stood up with my homework and brought it to my table. I looked through the papers laid out. I had Geometry and Language arts to work on. I sat down and got a pencil from the drawer.

"What's all those shapes and signs?" The girl behind me asked.

"This is geometry it's a type of math I guess. Don't worry you'll learn about math too since you're attending my classes." Time passed silently as I answered her questions about school and the subjects I take.

"So basically geometry is a type of math used to measure things that are impossible to measure with devices?" Cupa asked.

"That's pretty much it. My interpretation is that it's something useless that I'll never use in my life." I said. I spent a lot of time answering Cupa's questions that I couldn't finish the work faster than I wanted. "Finally last question! Find the dimensions of the rectangle that has a length 3 meters more that its width and a perimeter equal in value to its area? What the hell is this!?" I shouted in frustration.

Cupa loomed over me as she looked at the question. "Considering what you told me wouldn't the answer be 'W = 3 and L + 6'?"

I looked at my paper and calculated her answer. "That's correct! How the hell did you figure that out!?" I shouted, awestruck at how the girl who knew nothing about geometry before I told her ten minutes ago. Could solve a question that troubled me.

"I simply took what you told me and did it how you did the other problems..." Cupa said silently.

"Cupa your a super fast learner! Now when we go to school we'll be studying together a lot more!" I said excitedly.

_I think it's kind of sad for me to depend on Cupa like this but who cares? Spending more time with Cupa is great!_

I moved the finished geometry work aside and started on the language arts work. As time passed and I finished the work but only then did I notice the silence of the girl behind me. I turned to find her missing though when quickly looking around the room I spotted her sprawled over the bed asleep.

I got up and started towards the sleeping girl. I stood there just looking over the girl as she slept. Her quiet breathing as she slept with her hair ruffled around her face, her chest rising and falling with each breath, the way she slept was really calming to me. A girl like her perfectly defenseless like this could get easily attacked. Though my parents probably forgot about the whole two teenagers of the opposite sex living under the same roof thing.

_Who am I Kidding? Most people would think that I did something to this girl if I told them she was staying at my house!_

I thought silently. In truth I won't deny that I have an attraction to this girl who is now going to live with me. Though the attraction is probably just my primal desires for the girl. Though I do not wish to harm her in any way. I could only think of what other guys would do in my position right now. Though I am a man and I do have THOSE primal instincts but I will not let myself be that susceptible to them.

_Even though I do draw scenes like that, have an occasional dirty joke or thought, and able to describe or write scenes like those in vivid detail because of my wild running imagination. That doesn't make me a pervert! I wonder if Cupa thinks I'm a pervert..._

I sighed at the probably does think that because of my actions this morning. I mentally and physically slapped my self for doing that. Though I know all I can do now is change her standing point of me.

I heard a yell from downstairs that sounded like my mom. "It's time for dinner!"

_I wonder if I should wake Cupa up?_

I reached out to her and brushed off a stray hair covering her cheek. The action made her stir and her eyelids started to flutter. The girl stared at me drowsily with her amber eyes.

"Ben is that you?"

"Yeah, It's me..."

"What time is it?" She yawned quietly.

"It's dinner time..."

She made a movement that was her attempt to get out of the bed. "Okay I'll just get up..." She said, falling back into the sleep that gripped her.

I sighed at her attempt. I decided to just bring the dinner to her. I got downstairs and found my family eating already. The dinner was spaghetti and meat balls. There were two plates untouched on the table.

My mom turned to me. "Oh there you are! Where's Cupa?"

"She's fell a sleep in my room so I'm bringing her dinner." I picked up the plates and pocketed the utensils.

"We raised our son so well didn't we?" I heard my mom say.

"Yes we did, he's so caring for others." My dad echoed.

_They think I'm a good son... Parents are so gullible!_

I chuckled to the thought. I found the girl still sleeping the way I left her. I placed the plates on my work desk. I walked up to the girl and nudged her shoulder a bit. She stirred and opened her eyes drowsily.

"Hey sleeping beauty..." I cooed.

"B-Ben!?"

"Come on at least wake up so you can eat."

"I'm awake!" The girl said as she sluggishly propped herself off the bed.

"Good. The food's over there so you can eat on the table." I pointed to the plates. I got my plate off the table and sat down on my bed.

The girl silently went to the desk and sat down in front of her plate. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder with the blunt end of the fork. She nodded her thanks as I gave her the utensils. I twirled the spaghetti around my fork and brought to my mouth. When I glanced over to the girl I found her watching me eat.

"Let me guess, you're having a hard time using your fork?"

The girl nodded silently before answering. "I'm still not used to it..."

I smiled at the girl. "It's okay. You'll get used to living here as time passes."

She twirled the fork mirroring my movements to her food. After finishing our food I decided to pass the time by telling a story.

"Cupa, ever heard the story of sleeping beauty?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. I'll tell you the story but I'll shorten it okay." I cleared my throat loudly. "Once upon a time there was princess. The princess fell into an eternal sleep due to a witch's curse."

"I wonder if the witches in Minecraftia can do that?"

"I don't know. Years after when the kingdom was covered in vines and ruins a prince showed up. The thing was there was a fairy that decided to add a loophole on the curse. If the princess gets kissed by her true love she wakes up!"

"Who's her true love?"

"The prince that showed up finds the sleeping princess and kisses her. She wakes up from her eternal sleep and the two get married happily ever after!"

"Wow what a nice story!" Cupa said excitedly.

"I like the original one better." I said with a sigh.

"What's the original one?"

"Do you really want to know?" Cupa nodded excitedly. "It's pretty much like the one I told you but instead it's a king that shows up and instead of kissing her... Rapes her and gets her pregnant."

"W-What kind of person would do that!" Cupa stammered.

"Let me continue... The king leaves to go back to his kingdom and nine months later the girl wakes up to her twins. Later the king comes back and finds the princess awake with the twins. The king says he's the one that impregnated her and then the princess happily accepts the king as her lover. The king's wife soon finds out about the affair and tries to stop it."

"T-This king has a wife too!?"

"Yes... Well point is the king tries to kill the princess and the twins. The king stops her and burns his wife at the stake. The princess and the king live happily ever after!" I said proudly.

"What kind of story is that!?"

"Those stories are called fairy tales but the one I told you is the original."

"Why did you tell me the story anyway?"

"I don't know. Take it as a warning. If you keep sleeping like how you usually do. I'll have to _wake up_ the sleeping beauty." I said with a grin.

"T-That's..." Cupa stammered.

I chuckled at her reaction. "I'm just kidding you don't have to take it seriously."

"Oh it's just a joke..."

"Hey it's getting late you should head to your room now." I said looking at the wall clock.

"Okay, good night Ben." The girl started to walk off but I grabbed her by the wrist stopping her. She turned to me with surprise. "B-Ben?"

I knelt to the ground still holding her hand and kissed her hand softly. "Good night my princess..." I said softly.

She pulled her hand away with a bright crimson blush on her face. She didn't respond but instead ran out of the room into the hallway with heavy thuds following with each footstep. I took off my clothes until I was left only with my boxers on. I climbed in bed and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Again I apologize of the long delay posting these chapters.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far, any errors or mistakes? If you like the story so far, please review, follow, favorite.**


End file.
